Holding to our fate
by Nai-Reedus
Summary: Because no matter how much her mind told her that fighting was useless, she still wanted to live and that is why she waited and why she fought. People had died to get her here… *Currently updating the chapters*
1. At The beginning

HI! So I'm kinda back? I haven't written anything in a while because of stuff and well... I left my original TWD 'story' unfinished but I guess I always wanted to make like an official one, because the one I wrote before is kind of like random 'scenario' and it didn't really have a story line, also I always though I could improve Alyson (which is my oc btw) and I think that now I'm at a point where I can make her be 'more realistic' as opposed to that other story.

I don't think I'm gonna be taking that other story down cause, well I don't want to, but Ill be using some of the scenarios from there and incorporating them to this new one in the respective way. I hope we can catch up to the current season early so that means I will skip some parts... Dunno, we'll see what happens.

Also, if you guys want you can follow me on my new tumblr account. My old one doesn't let me log into it so I had to make a new and improved one and thanks to the awesome writers in Tumblr, Ive found my love for my babe Norman Reedus again and of course our beloved, sexy Daryl, so if you guys want to read the cute and awesome stories I reblog then, please visit me! I would love to have you 3

Tumblr: Naih-Reedus

* * *

How long had it been by now? A day? A week? Because it sure as hell felt like an eternity and she was starting to accept the fact of the matter that she might not have too long, at least not like this. She could still hold out a few more days, she still had two bottles of water and a few small snacks in her backpack, so with good rationing, she could hold out two more days, three if she was lucky, but for what? What was going to happen afterwards? There was no one out there to save her, save a bunch of flesh eating creatures waiting to grab a bite at any moment, so why try? Why wait? Not to mention she could only stay hidden for so long, before her humanly needs would need to be taken care of…

Surely she was starting to regret the previous decision she made. It could had helped now… you know, making her keep her life for a couple more days, maybe even a week or more, but she had insisted they could go back.

Her father had been her traveling companion. She sure as hell was grateful he had been there. When shit hit the fan to the point where they needed to leave, they grabbed their stuff and went on their merry way. The city was supposed to have a refugee center, so they both agreed that was their best chance at survival and went on, blindly. Not only had the city long since fallen, but they walked into a fucking deadly trap. Her father being a military man, was quick to process the situation that luckily got them to safety… by the skin of their teeth. It had been a while since that…

Now she was sitting alone in the janitor closet, nibbling on her lip as she tried to keep her breathing as steady and quiet as possible whilst trying to remember how the hell did she even managed to get here.

They had been moving, her and her father, looking for a 'safer' place until they could come up with an actual plan to get away from this hell hole. In the meanwhile, they had decided to let go of a few things. The lighter the weight, the faster they could move, but her dad had insisted that they kept the canned goods they had, along with the water bottles since they would be needed for the journey ahead. Apparently everything went to shit and those where more valuable than gold and so she agreed, getting a few of said things in her backpack while he carried most of them in his.

As they moved throughout the city, they managed their way around the walkers, only shooting when one got a little bit too close for comfort, but these things were attracted to noise like bugs are to light and soon they were getting way too crowded and as if that wasn't enough, they kept coming, from every side as the two of them struggled to reach their designated point.

It had been an instant.

A second.

And she heard him scream…

And she knew. Her mind tried to process the fact that her companion had fallen into the hands of the dead and for that moment she stood frozen as a wide variety of emotions were beginning to overwhelm her.

"RUN!" he yelled

But her vision was starting to get blurry as her chest tighten and her breath began to leave her lungs.

Then she heard it and a switch went on. Without looking back, she ran and ran and ran and her lungs burned but she kept running. Her legs trembled, but she kept going. She felt light headed, but she didn't stop, not for a second or to catch her breath or to mourn over the fact her father had died in front of her in the worst way possible, but she felt it and it hurt emotionally. Everyone she once knew was gone. The last person in her life was shredded away to pieces and she saw all of it, not being able to do a damn thing but run.

She ran but for what? Why? Did she truly wanted to live that bad?

She did…

But for what? She was stuck here without any plan of action, almost as if she was waiting for fate or God, or whoever the fuck was that could give her the solution to all her problems, because no matter how much she wanted to hold out, she would soon fade away.

* * *

A noise resounded outside. Her green eyes fluttered open and she inspected her tiny surroundings briefly, finding nothing out of place. A sigh escaped her lips as she tried to go back to 'sleep'. Truth be told, after all the stress she was going through and the lack of proper resting, she was starting to begin she was going bonkers and while she tried her best not to think too much about everything that was going on, she couldn't really help it. What if she was the only one left?

Shaking her head slightly, she focused on her breath as she kept trying to rest, but to her dismay, she heard noises again and this time, she was sure she did. Hell! They even sounded like… running?

As far as she knew, the walkers didn't run and they weren't any inside the store when she arrived.

As curiosity took the best of her, she placed her ear against the door. She could hear a voice, but she couldn't make out what it was saying and then she heard two more. There were still people, actual people, alive. She wasn't alone! Maybe she still had a chance to survive, just maybe…

It came from nowhere. She was suddenly so overwhelmed by the thought that she could still survive that before her mind processed what was going on, she found herself crying as ugly as she could muster, her chest heaving and her nose running as if it was allergy season while her eyes were a blurry mess and then out of nowhere, the door opened…


	2. Here we are

Hi! Updated this! Have fun! will be editing the rest during the week hopefully.

* * *

"Hey, you ready?" Blue eyes traced over her face as Rick turned to look at her sitting form at the back of the truck. They had managed to escape the city in what probably was a miraculous way. Glenn had led the way while Rick just followed.

Now sitting at the back of the truck, Alyson couldn't help but be in conflict with herself for leaving a man behind, even at the fact that she had been saved twice in less than twenty-four hours. Twisting the small metal band around her ring finger, she glanced down at the shiny little opal rock with more thoughts than one in her head, before looking back at Rick, acknowledging him.

"Yeah…" taking a deep breath, her eyes fell back down to the ring in her finger. "I just need a minute" she said before offering a small tight lipped smile as her green eyes met his blue ones again.

She could see kindness paint itself in the man's face before he bobbed his head in a nod, as if he seemed to sympathize with her.

"Take your time" he said before turning to leave his companion to herself as he went to meet the other survivors and his fate.

* * *

"You really think there's a cure over there?" Daryl's gruff voice made her eyes open and turn her head towards him.

"It's the only thing that makes sense right now, don't you think?"

He hummed in response, his eyes on the road or more like on the row of cars in front of his pickup. A sigh made way out of Alyson's lips and she turned her head back to look at the trees out the window as they passed by.

Daryl had been interesting to say the least. He had most definitely made an impression on her and she still couldn't decide if he was just misunderstood or if he was just an asshole with a horrible attitude, which was her first thought upon having him bump into her and almost knocking her to the ground back at the quarry.

Her feelings turned into pity when they delivered him the news about Merle, but then squirrels went flying and she was back to spot one with her feelings once more, which then turned into annoyance when she offered to go with Rick and the guys, Daryl included, to Atlanta to save the eldest Dixon and he decided to make a very sarcastic comment that she could barely remember now because it just so happens they seemed to work well as a team and he saved her ass back at the quarry when the walkers decided to parade onto the camp and they arrived from the city, guns blazing until her gun ran out of ammo and the one and only Daryl Dixon pulled her back to him to keep her from getting her arm bit off by the rotten walking corpse.

As if she hadn't already been conflicted enough, she found herself pointing a gun straight into his head and right between his eyes when he thought he could just put his pick axe through Jim's head to stop him from turning and scaring the man even more. If looks could've killed, she wouldn't be riding with him in the same car at that moment, which she needed to thank him for later and also apologize for pointing a gun at him, but in all fairness, she wasn't going to even pull the trigger.

"Whatcha do to Jimbo back there?" he signaled with a move of his head to the cars in front of his, specifically the RV.

"Slow it down?" She glance at him. "Retard the process if that's even possible, since I don't know what this is…" Alyson trailed off, her hands fidgeting in her lap as her mind ran with a million thoughts per second.

"It's simple; You get bit, you turn" Daryl replied, his words earning him a look from her as her brows furrowed. There had to be something they could do… right?

"What if you don't? What if we can find a way to become immune? To live with this?" the hope in her voice was clearly evident, but the uncertainty in her eyes told another story when their eyes met and he just shrugged. "This ain't living…" he mumbled, turning his eyes back to the road and biting on the inside of his cheek.

Sighing, her eyes fell down to her lap, her shoulders mimicking the movement as they fell in defeat. No matter how much she tried to think otherwise, there was no point arguing he was right. This wasn't living.

* * *

" _I love you" The tall form of a man said against her lips before pressing them to hers in a longing kiss that she gladly accepted with a smile on her face._

" _Babe, it's just two weeks! I'll be back in a flash, yeah?" giggling, Alyson's hand gently caressed the male's cheek before he grabbed her wrist and brought his palm to his lips giving it a quick affectionate kiss that made her heart melt and regret settle in her chest._

" _Wish you could be coming with me" she mutter and he sighed. "I do too, love. I will… next time"_

" _Next time, then." Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pressed her body closer to his, enjoying his warmth for the last time in two weeks… or so she thought._

" _Make sure you eat well, James! And that you get some rest too! Don't wanna hear you passed out in the middle of performing a surgery"_

 _It was the man's time to chuckle as he squeezed her frame against his. "I promise you won't."_

 _Holding onto him for a moment longer, she decided to memorize how he felt against her at that very moment and then she let go, clearing her throat and wiping her eyes. "I have to go now…"_

" _I know" James sighed before reaching for the back of her neck and pulling her close once more to kiss her forehead with tenderness and then her lips once last time. "See you in two weeks, beautiful"_

" _You too. I love you"_

* * *

Making dinner had been easy enough. T-dog took care of most of the cooking while the rest of the tasks were divided between Carol, Jackie and Alyson. Jenner had been kind enough to point out were everything was, including the wine and more than grateful, Alyson began settling the glasses alongside the plates and cutlery with a few bottles of wine in the center.

"Smells good" Rick's voice interrupted as he entered the dining room with Lori and Carl following behind.

A chuckled made its way past her lips and she nodded while placing the last of the silverware on its respective place before looking at the couple. "There's wine and some beers at the fridge. I can get them if you want"

"We're good. We prefer the wine" Lori said with a reassuring smile while nodding her head briefly.

"Cool! Uh- I'll bring Carl soda!" Smiling at the kid, Alyson turned and made her way to the fridge. She could hear Rick and Lori talking quietly, but didn't really pay any attention as she grabbed two cans of soda, one for her and one for Carl and made her way back to the trio, giving the child his refreshment.

"So, what did you do before all this?" Lori asked, her doe eyes staring at her younger companion with a curious but kind expression and she watched how Alyson lowered her head for a moment, probably not expecting to be asked so directly which in turn made Lori feel slightly bad. "You don't have to-"

"It's fine." Alyson interrupted as she sat down besides Rick, placing the can down on the table before offering a comforting smile at the three of them. "I was a pharmacist. Worked at a hospital back in L.A. Was here when it all happened… visiting my parents."

"Long way from home, City girl" Shane said as he entered and sat down two chairs away from her; in his face a look she couldn't pin point as his eyes met her green ones.

"Well, you know what they say: Home is where the heart is." She replied.

"Ain't that right?'' Shane scoffed before grabbing the wine and pouring a glass of it that he drank down in one swig before refilling it.

Sighing once more, Alyson stood up and began making her way back to the kitchen. Stopping for a moment she turned back to Shane, calling out to him and offering him a beer. He flashed her one of his signature half smirk/ half smile as approval to her offer and quickly, she disappeared from his sight to get his beer.

* * *

"Was cool… what you did for Jim"

Looking at Daryl's blue eyes, Alyson gave him an amused smile as she watched him carefully. "You mean pointing a gun to your head?"

"Knew you weren't gonna pull the trigger. You too much of a goodie for that." He replied and then took a swig of his alcohol.

Wiping the counter down for what seemed like the 20th time, Daryl grabbed her wrist, a little rougher than he meant and looked at her, a scowl on his face "Stop."

"Fine…" she sighed before rolling her eyes and sliding her hand off his grasp to put the rag back at the sink. "You're right you know… about the trigger stuff." She turned around to face him as she took a few steps towards the counter, standing where she had just been. "I wasn't gonna pull it."

"Hmm…" he hummed in response and took another shot.

"Also, I didn't save him…" Alyson said. A somber expression on her face as she pressed her lips together and shrugged in defeat.

"You tried." He said.

Nodding her head she watched him quietly for a minute or two and then looked down, her eyes on the counter as she thought of something to say to him in order to acknowledge his observation.

"You did too… with Merle, I mean… and you were right back there too. This isn't living" she said, gently tugging a strand of her ginger hair behind her ear as she could feel Daryl's blue eyes watching her.

"And yet here we are." He said quietly, sliding the bottle of alcohol to her, already too tipsy to not care if she thought something of it or not

"Yeah." She nodded, taking the bottle and bringing it close to her lips. "Here we are…" and with that, she took a long hard drink.


	3. Something to ground you

**I wanted this update version to target multiple scenarios in season 2, but my Daryl feels took over. Anyway, I hope to update two more chapters tomorrow since I don't have work, but we'll see. If anyone is reading this, let me know what you feel about the format. I feel like we already have too many seasons and most of you are looking towards what is currently happening with team family and the saviors, but season 2 is probably my favorite season ever and I feel kinda bad rushing it, which is why I don't really regret having my Daryl feels take over in this one.**

* * *

It had been a rough couple of days but it was at that moment she was starting to feel the weight of it all as she sat there, opposite to Lori and Rick, being a silent comfort for the couple as their child laid in bed, shot and with a high percentage of death looming over his frail, pale little body. She sat there, showing support to the Grimes, but she had wanted to be useful as well so she sat there also keeping an eye on Carl and his condition, ready to call Hershel in case anything changed and to be of assistance like she had offered when Rick and herself showed up at his door. Carl's blood covering both hers and Rick's hands and clothes.

Shane had offered himself to go get what Hershel needed to save Carl's life, but the clock was running fast for the child –or rather slow for Shane- as it kept ticking away and the already weak life in the tiny body dissipated a little more with each movement of the second hand.

When Glenn appeared at the door with T-dog, Alyson felt a slight relief at the familiar faces. She stood up and nodded to T-dog in acknowledgment before looking at Glenn, in her face a worried smile and so he pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly as he did the same to her, offering, without his knowledge, the kind of comfort she was needing at that moment too.

* * *

Déjà vu was a weird thing, especially when you had previously dreamed of being in that situation, but because it's so weird and 'unrealistic' you just shrug it off and keep on going with your life because chances are that it was only just a dream and then it happens, much like it did with Daryl getting shot by Andrea despite the fact she was told multiple time to not shoot but she still did anyway. That was the kind of shit that got people killed, in fact, that was the reason why Daryl had laid on that room with a stab wound that was his own damn fault and a bullet grazed forehead courtesy of Andrea and her need to show her auto-sufficiency, which in all truth was starting to get to Alyson, especially when she would take out her moods on poor old Dale.

Bursting open the room where Daryl laid, Alyson was met with the gruffy annoyed voice of Daryl that was struggling to cover himself with the sheets.

"Don't you know to knock?!" he growled and she just rolled her eyes as she closed the door and pulled a chair beside his bed, her eyes finding the plate of food Carol had brought him earlier in the evening.

"Someone was hungry…"she mused. A playful smile on her lips as she looked at him and watched him scowl.

"I know, I know. You're probably hurting" with a sigh, Alyson turned to the nightstand drawers and took out a bottle of pain killers, popping the cap open and taking two of them out to give to him. "Take those before you stare me to death Dixon."

Daryl hesitated for a second but reached for the white pills as he shifted uncomfortably, trying to keep the sheet covering him from sliding down his body. Noticing his struggle, the red- head quickly looked away and down to the bottle of pills in her hands, reading the ticket and the instruction on the label which she was sure were no different than what she already knew.

She studied the bottle a little longer, giving Daryl the space to move, without having to worry too much about the scars she was sure he was covering and which he didn't know she already knew about since he had been borderline hallucinating from pain and blood loss when she and Hershel patched him up.

"At least you get to have the bed. I'm jealous." she said non-nonchalantly as she heard him put the glass of water he used to drink down his pills back down on the nightstand and she lifted her gaze to meet his.

Daryl was fun to talk to. He was clever and very observant and even though talking to him sober was a little hard initially, once she got him talking, she found herself very entertained almost forgetting they were in the middle of the apocalypse until she did.

It had been a while since the conversation started and from Daryl's state, she could tell the pills were starting to kick in and he had gone back to his usual quiet self, but she could feel his blue eyes watching. The opal ring in her ring finger had been calling out to her attention like it always did when she was feeling awkward or thoughtful and so her gaze found it as she twisted it on her finger, the movement hypnotizing her for a brief second; And then Daryl spoke.

"You always playing with that ring." He pointed out, his observant eyes still studying her and the way her long orange hair framed her face in frizzy soft waves.

"Old habits die hard, I guess" she replied while shrugging her shoulders and lifting his eyes to look at him. "Don't you have something that grounds you? That reminds you that what was before wasn't just a dream or something that you read and engraved itself into your mind?"

Her head tilted unconsciously as her eyes fell back down to her left hand and the shiny ring enveloping her finger. Silence began to settle between the two of them as she waited for his answer until it became a little unbearable.

"You don't need to answer." She said quietly as she slowly stood from the chair and stretched her limbs.

"Should get going. It's getting late and we need sleep"

Hunter eyes watched as she fidget momentarily as she began to say goodbye subtly, probably feeling weird for rambling and daring to ask something a little more personal to him. He watched as she tucked away strands of her hair behind her ear before finally waving her goodbye as her legs carried her to the door.

Surely, Daryl knew he was not a social person, if anything he was the most socially awkward person ever and any form of contact with another human was always strange and as weird as it was for him, he was sure it was the same for the other person, but for some reason she was easy, simple and while he always felt more comfortable pushing people away with her he didn't mind the proximity, not that they were too close but they were close enough to the point he could let himself relax a bit around her knowing that she wasn't going to be judgmental or at least not in the same way she had been in the beginning.

He knew she had her reservations about him, he was just intuitive like that, but in all fairness, he was a jerk so he didn't blame her too much about them and also, she had met Merle before she did him and he also knew his brother was a hand full, even for him, but based on these facts about her, he had decided to give her a chance no matter how small, cause even with all the drama at the beginning, she had still come out of her way to approach him, something the majority of the group hadn't done even then.

"Stay…" He said. In her freckled kissed face he could see confusion, then hesitation and after a sigh, agreement as she nodded her head and smiled at him, going back to the chair she had been previously occupying by the bed.

This was it. Time to be daring.


	4. You and Me

Another update! I honestly thought this one was gonna be easier, but it took me up to 5am last night and a good 5 more hours today. I see that a few more of you guys are following the story and I have like two people 'favorite' this story which makes me so happy, especially with my super crappy writing. -sobs-

I want to give you guys a heads up about this chapter (other than some AlysonXDaryl time together) and let you know that this has bits and pieces from a chapter I wrote a while back for Survival with Pleasure. I did mention I was going to do this for a few more chapter, because there are some pieces I wrote there that I love, not to mention that I'm planning on going back to that story for when I get my one-shot Daryl muse on.

We have two more Sunday's until season 7! I'm already crying for Daryl over here. I really want him to be safe as well as the rest of the group. MY HEART IS ACHING! but I don't want to keep ranting anymore, with the exception that I have been going hard at DarLy in my tumblr without any regret (and hopped in the Supernatural fandom because Winchesters)

If you guys wanna visit me, It's naih-reedus.

* * *

Only God above, there in His mighty throne knew exactly how much she hated awkward situations. In fact, she despised them with deep, raw, pure passion, but then again this was her doing in the first place since she decided to ride with a certain blue eyed redneck whom she owed thanks and an apology, which from the way she was looking at it now, was going to become even more awkward and if not she was probably leave the moving vehicle rolling out of it. Either Daryl would bark right back at her for the gun situation or was just going to ignore her.

For fuck's sake! She could had easily said yes to Dale and Glenn when they offered to have her in the RV, but her conscience was the root to all evil, first making her go back for, and of course, the older Dixon and now, this. A headache was starting to creep on the back of her head and she sighed, blinking her eyes a few times before looking out the window. There was nothing she could do now, but accept this as punishment. For what it was worth, Daryl looked like he was in the same predicament as her, for different reasons… maybe slightly similar ones too.

From the corner of her light green eyes, she could see him biting down on his thumb anxiously as his elbow rested on the door while he looked straight ahead. Alyson cleared her throat as her eyes turned back to look at the scenery passing by while her hands rested on her lap waiting for Daryl to say something, anything at all, but he kept his gaze on the road ahead, ignoring her. Rolling her eyes, she pulled a few strands of her hair away from her face and signed as she reached up to undo the pony tail she had done at the top of her head to gather all her hair and secure it once more where it was before, but alas, the rolled down windows didn't help as she tried to keep her hair as neatly as she possibly could. She could feel the impending headache grow as she thought about the tangles she would have to deal with later, while a few more strands became undone from her hair tie, slapping her across the face. James would've known what to do. He was the one who did her hair when she was feeling lazy or simply just because. Alyson's hair had always been one of the things she was self- conscious about. Its color would set her apart from everyone else, making her stand out, but James loved her hair. In fact, he had been one of its biggest fan and she later found out he had a thing for red-heads but he had never dated one, of course, until he met her.

James had met her at a bar two years after she had started college. She had known who he was. She had seen him a few times around campus but that was it. She didn't really had any particular thought of the male, whom was older than her by three years, except that he seemed nice enough, then again that though crossing her after few drinks in and a conversation later. Surely, back then she would've never thought he was going to become the man she would've married if the impending apocalypse hadn't presented itself as it did. Now she had no trace of an idea where he could've been or if he was even alive. Last time they talked, their conversation was cut short by him having to go see a case that had just came in. He said he was going to call later, but later was now and now, there was nothing.

"You surely have balls for a chick. First you point at me with your damn gun and then you ask me for a ride" Daryl's voice said as he glanced briefly at her interrupting the thoughts of his female companion.

"You could've said no…" Alyson's head turned to look in Daryl's direction as she shrugged her shoulders before glancing back to the opposite side. Her teeth grabbed on to her lower lip as she inhaled some air and quickly turned her gaze back to the male.

"I wanted to apologize… for 'that'… If it's any consolation, I wasn't going to shoot you" She lowered her eyes as she could feel blue ones boring a hole in her if only for a moment. Alyson cursed herself as she could feel that annoying awkward tension from earlier building up again. Next time she was getting herself into the RV and that was that.

"Whatcha do to Jimbo over there?" Daryl asked as he reached into the dash for his box of cigarettes with one hand while keeping the other in the stirring wheel, not bothering to look at her as his fingers grabbed one of the cancer sticks and guided it to his lips before reaching for the lighter. Snapping out of her daze once more, Alyson shook her head briefly while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I… I gave him some medicine… for the fever and stuff. At least until we get to the CDC. They should have something to make him better there I hope"

"Like a vaccine, you mean?" Once more his eyes turned to glance at the female by his side, his sight focusing only a few seconds extra on her coppery-orange hair and how the wind teased the locks tied together at the top of her head, a few of them running free around her face. He found himself curious as said female shook her head once more and turned to him with a straight face. "I don't really think we need vaccines anymore. We've been exposed to this for a while now which if anything, means we somehow have it" She said, her eyes meeting his still keeping the same serious expression from before. "Ya don't look dead to me" said the redneck, taking a drag of his cigarette and breaking eye contact with the green eyed girl. "Yeah… I'm not one hundred percent sure. I don't know what this is. It could be a bio-weapon of some sort. Terrorist attack or the government using us as lab rats if anything?"

Alyson's back was now facing the door as she crossed her legs on the seat, while she kept talking to her male companion about her speculation when it came to the current predicament the United States of America, now faced all the while said male just listened, his cigarette become smaller with every inhale of it. "So, whatcha expect to find there?" the crossbow wielder asked as he nodded in the direction they were headed. Taking a deep breath, she let her eyes wander to the road ahead quietly before answering the male.

"Hope."

* * *

At dinner, everyone seemed to be having a good time. The drinks were pouring, there was, if anything a feast and the tense environment they had been living the past few days, seemed to have disappeared for all of them, but Alyson. She was backed up in a corner, a glass of wine in her hands as she was lost in her thoughts. They had finally reached a safe haven, but one of them didn't. Jim couldn't stand the ride and decided he wanted to be left behind to die peacefully by himself and it weighted on her shoulders. She tried to tell herself that she did all she could, but still, she felt she could've done more.

At the end, she was met with nothing. She was desperate for the cure the CDC could offer and how it could help Jim, but the side of her that told her she did all she could, was right. The CDC doors opened but all she met was one man. One man with no cure. She could see it in his eyes, in his expression, so the end was still going to be the same for Jim, no matter what she did, no matter if she doubled the anti-biotic dose or stayed by his side on the way there or if he even managed to reach the CDC, Jim was still going to be a dead man and there was nothing she could do to prevent that.

Carl was having a taste of the wine, when suddenly he made a face of disgust and the whole group erupted in laughter. A small smile adorned her lips slightly. To be honest, she found it kind of funny, but the cheerful environment soon took a turn as Shane opened his mouth, asking the very same thing Alyson wanted to know. Where the hell had everyone gone to?

* * *

"So... you gonna share that Dixon?" Alyson asked him, eyeing the bottle of Black Label slowly, before turning her eyes to him, raising her eyebrow as she awaited his answer.

"I didn't know you were a drinker" Daryl eyed her doubtfully. She sure didn't seem like the type of girl to get shit face wasted so why did she want to drink, specially HIS drink. That made him curious.

"I can't hold my liquor for shit Dixon, but I feel like some celebration is in order." She offered him a genuine smile as she showed him two glasses while making her way towards him, sitting next to him as she reached for the bottle. He knew that she and Glenn went hard on the wine and here she was now reaching for his whiskey... that was going to kick her hard in the morning, he thought, a smirk forming in his lips.

"You better not bitch and moan when you wake up tomorrow lady" his words slurred a bit as he took the bottle from her hands once she finished serving herself some, and took a gulp from it, earning an amused stare from Alyson.

"Whatcha looking at girl?" he questioned and she just shook her head gently, while raising her glass to her lips and drinking from it, before putting it back down, letting the drink burn through her. "Do you think the cure is here Daryl?" Her question made him turn to her, his eyes taking her in for a second, before shaking his head while he took another sip of his whiskey. "Place's empty ..." he turned back to her and she just nodded, understanding what he was insinuating.

"I couldn't agree more…At least we're safe here" she told him, her green eyes looking around the room as she took a swig of her drink again, tapping the now empty glass down on the counter.

Even when she knew that the cure wasn't here, now with all that liquor running through her system, she felt relaxed, safe. Maybe Jenner had been alone for God knows how long, but he gave them a chance at least! Sure, she still felt some kind of guilt for Jim, but she was still alive, she was still there and right at that point, that was what matter. For tonight they were safe, for tonight, things were back to normal.

"Where do you think your brother is Daryl?" he was taken by surprise with her question, but shrugged quickly as he tried to brush the subject off. "Could be anywhere" He said, not wanting to think too much about it and she just nodded, letting him know she got his message.

"When this is over, where you planning on going?" he turned fully to her, with his bottle of liquor in his hand, keeping it close.

"I have no idea. Probably back to my parent's house. It's the only place I have. If not, I'll go live under a bridge or something" he saw her smile down at the empty glass before her. The alcohol was starting to kick in, making her feel funny.

"You got nowhere else to go?" he asked and she just shrugged once more before answering him. "Maybe? Had a place back in L.A. A studio apartment. Who knows, it might not even exist anymore" she rubbed her eyes before turning to him, the same silly smile playing on her lips.

"You ain't got no brothers or sisters?" He asked her, once more, and she nodded her head gently before reaching for the bottle in his hand and taking a huge gulp of the alcohol.

"A brother. When things got bad and the military had to intervene, they activated him. Haven't heard from him since then… "She answered him sincerely as the little smile in her lips disappeared. Daryl could tell he hit a spot.

Alyson reached for the bottle of liquor as she slowly got out of her chair, stumbling as she tried to stand straight, which made her burst out laughing as she made fun of herself. Only liquor could make someone's emotions shift so suddenly. Daryl reached over to take the Black Label bottle from her hands, but she quickly took it to her mouth, taking another gulp, before handing it out to him.

"There ya go!" She giggled as she returned the bottle and turned to leave.

"Where'd ya going drunk like that?" Daryl yelled at her as she kept on walking, stopping at the doorway.

"I need to shower!" she moaned and turned to the hallway, waving him goodbye. "Don't ya go splitting your head opened in the shower, lady!" He yelled, not sure if she heard or not.

* * *

The shower had been good, so good she just wanted to stay there until the hot water turned cold, but alas, she couldn't be so selfish, not to mention that she was sure some of the others wanted their chance at it too, so now she headed to one of the rooms, zig zagging as the alcohol was starting to wreak havoc on her body, clouding her mind.

Finally she found 'her' room, her things sitting in the couch. She was slightly surprised to see them there on their own, but then again, a facility so big would surely have more rooms to accommodate the certain amount of people that worked there, she thought as she sat down on the couch, her mind wandering to what was going to happen to them next. Surely the CDC had its resources to keep functioning, but for how long? The world had turned dark long ago and sooner or later, this new home would too. Alyson's train of thought shifted, after being interrupted by a small pinch to her left cheek. She found the culprit to be a small piece of jewelry wrapped around her ring finger, a small crystal clear diamond ring glistening ever so slightly as the ceiling lights shone down on it while she inspected it. She had forgotten she still had it. James had proposed so long ago and she had never taken it off since then, unless it was for its monthly polishing. She had become so used to wearing it, she felt naked when she was without it.

Now as she slipped the ring out of her finger, she realized it was the only thing left she had of him, that and the memory of their last phone call which had so abruptly ended. She didn't even tell him she loved him…

A sigh escaped her lips as she blinked away the tears that had gathered in her eyes and placed the ring away at the pocket of her sweats. In the night stand, a few books caught her attention, if she wasn't going to be doing anything, she preferred to read something to keep her mind from frying itself.

She stood from the couch in one swift movement only to end up on her knees as she tumbled and lost her footing, all courtesy of the liquor now rushing through her making her head spin.

As Daryl turned the knob to the room, he heard a colorful string of curses as he came across a certain red-head on the floor, looking extremely annoyed as she glared up at him.

"What the fuck?!" she stared at him confused as he was closing the door behind himself, sitting down on the floor next to her. "You're not sleeping here!" Alyson warned him as she sat down on her butt at the opposite side of him, her back to the bed.

"Listen here brat, this room is closest to the bathroom! Gonna stay here whenever you want to or not!" it was Daryl's turn to glare back at her as he took a swig from the bottle of Black Label they were sharing earlier. "For fuck's sake…" the female cursed as she rubbed her left eye. "I'm taking the bed!" she told him while slowly standing to her feet.

He stared at her for a moment before deciding to mimic her movements, leaving his liquor down where he had been sitting while getting off the floor and moved closer as she headed for his bed "Ain't gonna happen!" he said and she looked up at him, annoyed. "I got here first so I'm gonna sleep in the bed I called dibs for ok? So you better let me sleep Dixon?!" she growled and he smirked getting closer to her.

He didn't know if it was the alcohol or maybe the fact that he hadn't gotten laid in a while or a combination of both, but he had to admit he found himself wanting to take the green eyed red head before him. She looked exceptionally cute while glaring at him through hooded eyes, clearly annoyed at the male. He noted her orange-y locks once more as the wavy tresses framed her face and found himself wanting to ravish her all the more while tangling his fingers in her long hair.

"Well?" She pouted and he didn't think it twice before reaching for her hair and taking her lips in a heated kiss. He pushed her down on the bed, getting on top of her as soon as he did and continuing his assault on her mouth, while he placed his hands on her hips, squeezing them as he bit and nibbled on her lips, asking for entrance, which she obliged without hesitation.

Alyson had been taken aback by his sudden action not expecting the situation to turn out like this, but as his calloused hand gripped the back of her neck to pull her close, she felt a rush of heat travel down to her center which made her moan involuntarily as he maneuvered their bodies to the bed. If she was being truthful to herself, she was actually enjoying the moment but all because her mind was busy being drunk, making her body do its thing as it reacted to the male's attention. Daryl's lips felt so good and his breath smelled like the strong, hard liquor that was coursing through their veins alongside with their arousal.

Daryl felt Alyson wrap her legs around his hips and he pressed himself against her, earning another moan from her. Soon he pulled away from her lips and turned his assault to her neck, making her groan in delight as he bit down on her skin. His hands found their way under her shirt and he felt her shiver under his touch, which made a smirk play on his lips. Daryl's eyes moved towards her face and she smiled sheepishly while looking back at him as her eyes where growing heavier by the minute, despite the sensory overload her body was going through.

"I-I might need to take on your offer some other time…" he heard her mumble as she turned to the side, quickly falling asleep with him on top of her, leaving Daryl stunned, angry and very hard.


	5. This is where we are

Hi Everyone! I don't really have much to say for this chapter except that I met my deadline for it? Yay?

Anyway, we see a bit of the CDC before it exploded and we also see a little bit of Alyson helping Carl when he got shot on the woods. Maybe in the next one we see how she helped Hershel with the Carl situation, being that she used to be part of the medical field and all. Anyways guys, I'll see you on the next one.

* * *

"Lemon cheesecake. That would be it!" Alyson said while she nodded to the male in front of her as a small smile tugged the corner of her lips upwards while her feet dangled from the kitchenette counter where she had sat down for the ride while hoping she didn't fall off it and cracked her skull opened. Glenn had joined her, resting his back on the wall opposite to her, facing the green eyed girl as they talked. He had wanted to know what food she had missed the most since it all ended, among other things, like why she decided to ride with them instead of Daryl like she had originally done when they were on their way to the CDC and right after they fled from the place.

"Just didn't feel like it" She told him in a dismissive tone, shrugging her shoulders and looking elsewhere. Glenn sensing she didn't want to talk about it, moved on to ask her other questions. When she told him about the food, his faced lighted up as he smiled back at her.

"What about you?" she said while leaning forward slightly, curious as to what type of food he missed.

"Pizza." Replied Glenn as he saw her smile grow into a grin.

"Of course! How did I missed that!" she slapped herself on the forehead a few times before laughing and shaking her head in disbelief.

"Can't change it now" Glenn shrugged as his smile matched her own. He sighed and chuckled, fixing his cap when Shane came out of the back room, sitting down at the dinner with his gun and a few other stuff while looking slightly more serious than they would've expected.

Glenn glanced at Alyson momentarily with a questioning look as he searched for an answer on the girl's part, he saw her shrug once more as she slightly frowned, giving him the silent answer he was looking for.

From the corner of their eyes, they saw Andrea get up the passenger sit, to move back to sit at the dinner, opposite to Shane. Glenn gave the young red headed female a shrug of his own as his eyes looked down and moved to where the blonde female had been sitting just seconds before.

"You know Alyson, you shouldn't be sitting there" Shane's voice interrupted the short silence as he pointed briefly to the counter she was sitting with a disarmed gun as he stared at her with raised eyebrows. "Well…" Alyson's eyes briefly moved from his only to go back to look at him straight in the eyes as she raised her brows in amusement. "I hope we don't get ticket." Andrea chuckled at the comment as Shane huffed, lowering his head as he shook it before his eyes met hers once again. He had a smile on his lips as his eyes imitated the amusement Alyson's where playing just moments ago. "Real smartass…"

"Some people are just blessed, officer" She said as she got off the counter and headed to the back to join T-dog for a bit and see how he was doing, especially since they had lost Jackie a day ago when she refused to go with them. She should've known…

* * *

 ** _"Facility wide decontamination will occur"_**

 _A computerize voiced said, answering Rick's previous question. Her green eyes met his blue ones as she looked straight at the sheriff before moving in his direction. She tried to keep her face as passive as possible as her legs carried her to where said man was standing, but she could feel the pit of her stomach twisting and turning as her clever mind began to race._

 _"Rick, I don't like the sound of that…" She told the male as she stood beside him while speaking as quietly as she could. Her eyes glared at the clock in the wall and then she met another pair of baby blue eyes, nodding in acknowledgement in their direction._

 _"I'll see what's going on. Stay alert" the older Grimes said to her in a whisper before moving away from her and towards Jenner. Lori's gaze found Alyson's. The brunette's doe eyes looked impossibly bigger, mirroring Alyson's internal feelings that she still refused to let them be seen. A sigh escaped the girl's lips as she gave the woman a fake reassuring smile and gestured her hand towards her direction as she turned to go back to the rooms Jenner had offered them the previous night._

 _"Come on. We should get to our rooms." The ginger said, her voice a few pitches higher than normal and she didn't know if it was the dreadful feeling at the pit of her stomach causing fear in her or if it was just the instinct to comfort everyone, especially the children._

 _Daryl had gone first, probably going to get the bottle of whiskey he had left the night before in the bedroom they shared and then she remembered what had happened last night, her cheeks becoming hot as she tried to stay focused on what was happening at the moment._

 _After making sure everyone had gone back to their rooms, she quickly got to hers and started grabbing her things, packing whatever she had taken out of her bag and putting it back in it in no particular order.  
"What's wrong with you?" said Daryl along with something else she didn't understand as she looked around the room for anything else she might be missing. Just as she had predicted, he was swallowing the hard liquor like there was no tomorrow (which she figured there wasn't)._

 _"Stop drinking and get your shit together, Dixon!" The aggression in her voice took him aback as she ripped the liquor from his hand and placed it on the night stand with a little more force than intended.  
Daryl felt something inside him soar as he stood up from the edge of the bed, grabbing back the liquor from the night stand and getting up in her face as he glared down at her, his finger pointing at her accusingly almost touching her nose. "The fuck's the matter with you, you crazy b…"_

 _His words died in his mouth as the humming of the air conditioning suddenly turned quiet and his gaze moved around the room before setting back down on his roommate who met his gaze a couple seconds later. "THAT! That is what is going on, Daryl! Get your shit together and hurry up unless you want your white ass decontaminated" He could hear panic in her voice as she pushed past him to grab her back pack when the lights in their room went off, leaving them in darkness._

 _Daryl swiftly opened the door as Jenner walked past the room, taking the liquor from the redneck's hand. Everyone seemed to be alarmed by now as they all had their heads popping out of their rooms, talking to one another, trying to figure out what was happening. The male hunter turned to the red-head, grabbing her wrist as he got out of the room to follow Jenner through the hallway along with everyone else as the scientist explained what was happening. Alyson moaned in protest as she could feel Daryl's hand tightening around her slim wrist with every passing second as he dragged her behind him._

 _Rick met the group in the computer room as he went straight to Jenner demanding answers to what was happening. As Daryl released Alyson's wrist, her eyes met with Rick's but he quickly turned his eyes away from her as Jenner started talking about the French and how they had been the ones working on a cure until the lights went out for them too. The situation was getting tense. Everyone looked at each other as their eyes held fear and anxiousness, along with desperation at the uncertainty they were facing._

 _Rick's voice interrupted Jenner's speech as he started giving out orders for the group to leave and get their stuff, but as the group of survivors dispersed to oblige, a loud noise made them stop and turn back, the fear now palpable as they looked around trying to figure what they should do next when once more VI's computerized voice sounded throughout the speakers in the room signaling the final thirty minutes to 'decontamination' mark had begun. The excitement only grew when suddenly they found themselves locked in the computer room. Alyson's eyes turned to the doctor now sitting down in front of a computer before turning to Carl as he called out to Lori. Rushing to the kid's side, she quickly held him close, Lori reaching them soon after, holding Alyson and Carl close as the kid grabbed to both females in fear._

 _It didn't take too much for them to find out the truth of their situation and for what seemed the tenth time, Rick's and Alyson's gaze met as the male realized that the red head had been right all along about not liking the 'decontamination stage' they were now facing. The girl had left Lori's side to stand next to Glenn as the kid looked like he was going to pass out after finding out they were going to be burned from the inside out, but honestly, she herself felt like she was on the verge of a panic attack as tears filled her green eyes and her chest began constricting, making her pant as she was having trouble breathing._

 _The whole room was horrified with the exception of Andrea and Jackie._

 _Dale rushed to Glenn's side as he held the redhead beside him by the waist and tried to calm her down, but failing miserably at it which Dale decided to step in. She had already begun to try and calm down, concentrating on her breathing as she inhaled and exhaled, but Dale's words as he rubbed her back, helped her control the attack symptoms slightly as she wiped the tears off her face._

 _The rest of the males were desperately trying to crack the door, but to no vail, all the while the clock kept ticking down…_

* * *

Her talk with T-dog was cut short as she felt the RV stop in the middle of nowhere, making her and the male rush out to see what was going on. Her eyes met a bunch of cars in the road ahead and a truck that was tilted on its side, blocking the view ahead. Daryl's bike was the only sound filling in the air as he revved up the bike and began guiding them through the sea of cars carefully. Everything was going fine until the RV's engine started sputtering and making a very loud and annoying noise that made Alyson jump slightly as she covered her mouth to keep from cursing. Shane chuckled as he stood from the dinner once the RV stopped and patted her back gently.

"Relax pretty girl." He said before walking past her out he RV's doors along with the rest of them.

As she got out of the RV, she met with the rest of the group, a smile forming in her mouth as she saw Carl and waved at the kid before nodding at Lori as she express her distaste about the conglomerate of abandoned cars the others survivors were planning on scavenging. As the others dispersed, her green eyes scanned around the area briefly as she moved slowly to the front of the RV where Dale stood with Glenn next to him, talking about the radiator hose as the older male handed Glenn the flat headed screw driver before leaving Alyson alone with the boy. She giggled as steam came out directly to Glenn's face, making him cough and turn to her, glaring at her playfully with his dark brown eyes.

"Alright I'm leaving! Don't wanna be stared to death" she beamed at him and poked his side, which cause him to jerk slightly and laugh before nodding his head.

Waving her hand at the boy, she began moving in the direction the others had gone, walking quietly around the cars, inspecting them from outside before digging inside if she saw something that caught her eye.

Having cleared up some space on her back-pack, she began taking different pieces of clothing that looked closed to her size that she could use, along with a few supplies and anything that could be used as some sort of melee weapon by her or anybody else in the group. Her legs carried her from car to car as she moved around carefully all the while chewing on the inside of her cheek from concentrating.

Noticing an empty car from the corner of her eyes, she began moving in its direction. Looking around it and inside from behind the windows, she dimmed it secure to check it inside. The look through had been quick, having found a pack of gum and a small pocket knife she tugged to her back pocket of her jean as she got out of the vehicle. Sighing, she scratched her forehead while her eyes looked down at her boots. A yawn escaped her mouth, making her lift her gaze, looking to the RV where she was heading only to find that Dale wasn't where he had been when she left to do her own car searching.

Confusion made her brows furrow as she kept moving forward, but then her ears caught the lack of noise, making the whole scenery before her eyes feel eerie as her heart skipped a bit. Scanning the area once more, she didn't see the rest of the survivors, only a couple of walkers heading in her direction. Swallowing a breath, the female immediately got down as she reached for the small knife she had just placed on her pocket when her eyes met with Daryl's blue ones as he rushed to her side.

"Get inside the car and stay low" he said with a low voice, almost whispering, as he opened the back door of a car and ushered her to get inside.

"Stay quiet until they are gone." The male's eyes looked at her once more, before closing the door and she nodded before dismissing him so he could get to safety. At least she knew he was still alive and once again he had saved her ass. She still hadn't even thanked him for the first time.

* * *

The next morning everyone was ready to go. Sophia had gone missing in the wood when two walkers went after her. Rick had spent the last day looking for her with Daryl by his side but they hadn't had found her, so now, the group was heading through the woods, helping to look for Carol's little girl when the sound of bells interrupted the small conversation the survivors were having along with the peaceful environment of the forest.

They had rushed through the woods only to find a small church with only walkers inside and no sight of Sophia.

Now Alyson found herself standing beside Carl, placing a hand on his head, gently stroking his dark hair. The child gave the red head a small smile as he looked up at her and she smiled back at him before turning her attention to Carol as she prayed quietly. Soon after, they were all back outside. Rick looked pensive as Shane went to talk to his workmate, keeping him for a while. When the muscular male turned to the rest of the group, he quickly explained he and Rick were going to be looking around a little bit and assigned Daryl to take the others back to the road and wait there. Alyson offered herself to go with both sheriffs in case Sophia might need any basic treatment on the spot that she could provide for the little girl. Both men accepted and quickly Carl asked for permission to go with the three adults, which he was granted by both his parents. His face glowed with glee as he turned to Alyson once more, clearly excited, making the green eyed girl grin back at the child before winking at him.

At that moment none of three adults expected to be staring at the scene that had unfolded before their very eyes. The walk through the forest had been quiet as they separated from the rest of the group to look around for a little longer. Only occasional words between Shane and Rick drowned the sound of leaves being stepped on as they walked around with their weapons on while their eyes concentrated on scanning the area.

A twig snapped and Rick halted them with a signal of his hand. Alyson felt Shane's hand wrap around her shoulder as he moved in front of her and Carl, protectively. Alyson's hands reached for the child, closing the small space between them to hold him close as the men went forwards towards the source of the sound. All of their eyes were met by the sight of a deer, standing there for a moment as if to be appreciated by them. The scene was surely captivating, especially when the younger Grimes moved forward to the creature. The child was mesmerized by the sight and so were the adults as Carl managed to kept walking to the animal, getting closer and closer with each tiny, silent step, however the scenery turned somber too soon as the air cracked with a loud boom and the little boy fell to the ground.

It was as if time ticked by slowly. Her breath hitched as her brain processed what had just happened. Rick and Shane were rushing to the child's side as fast as they could, but her feet seemed to be stuck to the ground she stood on as she tried to regain her breathing, her vision becoming blurry with unshed tears. A few seconds passed before she was able to regain herself, few seconds that felt like hours as she rushed to the kid's side, ripping away the shirt that hugged her hips and kneeling in front of Rick, grabbing his face in her hands as tears stained his face.

"Rick, listen to me! We need to stop the bleeding" She told the older Grimes as he seemed to be in shock, his eyes looking everywhere but her as more tears flowed down his cheeks. "I-I need to make a tourniquet. We need to lift him so I can make it!" She pressed, but the man was still not reacting. Her voice called to the other male, but as her eyes looked around to find Shane, he was nowhere in sight.

Pushing her hair away from her face, she moved to slip Carl's shirt up and press the shirt she held in her hand on the wound, trying to stop the blood flow from the child's stomach before removing it to inspect the wound that quickly filled with blood, making her press down the shirt onto Carl's stomach again as his blood began staining her slender fingers. She cursed herself as a sob escaped her lips, her eyes filling to brim with tears that soon fell from them. A hand reached to hers and she opened her eyes to find Rick pressing his own hands down to her shirt to keep the pressure as he signaled for her to step back and take a minute.

She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath as she pressed two her fingers to the side of the kid's neck finding his pressure to be slowing down by the minute. Her green eyes met Rick's as he looked at her expectantly but as she opened her mouth to tell him, Shane was stomping towards them while dragging a man behind him.

His name was Otis and he was the culprit…


	6. We could be heroes

**I'm having so many feeling about this story, not to mention the biggest writer's block ever. I think season premiere damaged me way more than I expected.**

 **I got a bit of inspiration back now. Ive been working on different things at the same time and I can happily say I updated Survival with Pleasure with chapter 18 and I'm hooked, but I wanted to leave an update here for those of you that follow this one. Meanwhile I'm gonna be redoing SWP so feel free to go see what's going on (Its way better than this one T-T) But anyways... enjoy.**

* * *

To say she was exhausted was an understatement. At that point in the day, even peeling away her clothes made her muscles protest in discomfort. Her eyes stared back at her reflection in the mirror as she pulled her hair from the bun that had been holding it in place, making her tender scalp tingle as the hair follicles were released from the pressure of her hair tie. A gentle moan of relief made its way through her lips as she massaged the spot in her scalp that held all the weight of her hair with her fingertips before running her slender fingers down the length of her tresses, detangling the knots away.

Her fingers kept repeating the action over and over as she lost herself in her train of thoughts. Everything had gone from bad to worse and maybe, just maybe, Jenner had been right; but she didn't want to die.

She had gone to the CDC expecting to find hope and only met one man, nothing else. In an ironic turn of events, they were all going to die where they were supposed to find salvation. The fear in that room had been so palpable; she shivered at the mere thought of it…

But now here she was; green eyes stared at the green ones reflected in the mirror. Her own eyes now watched her appearance and she noticed the bags that were under her eyes along with a slight darkness that sat there, just underneath the thin skin of her under eyes. She could also see the redness that sat on the bridge of her nose and cheeks from being exposed to the sun for a long period of time that day. Her eyes traveled to her neck where dirt mixed with sweat and tears had settled itself in, coloring her skin a few shades darker than it was.

Thin fingers gripped onto the edge of the bathroom sink and as she looked down, she still saw traces of blood. Carl's blood.

Right then she could only be thankful that he was alive and that he was going to get better. She had seen him writhe in pain while screaming as Hershel removed the shallowest piece of the bullet that pierced his skin. She had also seen Lori and Rick's despair and fear at the thought of their baby slipping away; that image was going to forever be engraved in her brain along with the hopelessness she felt when the situation seemed to take a turn for the worst.

Now that she thought about it, it had been naïve of her to try and promise Rick she was going to make sure Carl was okay, that she was going to help Hershel save his son, but she had wanted to console him; to shoulder some of the weight. At the end of the day she could only be grateful that she managed to keep her promise in a way, because in truth she had done nothing, at least compared to Hershel, Shane and Otis.

Pushing her hair behind her ear, she glanced at her reflection once more before stepping into the shower. Twisting the knob, she reeled in the feeling of the warm water cascading down her skin as it slowly removed the day off her body and what a day had that been.

If Sophia hadn't gone missing…

She couldn't really know where they would be, so maybe this was for the best. Would had she preferred to keep Carl from getting shot? Yes! Of course! But he had been the reason they were there. He had been the reason she was enjoying another warm shower, no matter how tired she was feeling; she really thought she wouldn't get to take another one for a while after the CDC…

Alyson decided to take her time washing away all the dirt and grime along with the sweat, tears and blood that tainted her fair skin. The scent of the honey and almond shampoo Maggie had lend her engulfed her, allowing her to enjoy her own little piece of heaven as she massaged her scalp once more, leaning into her own fingers as they rubbed away the grime that made its way there while the soapiness of the shampoo left its lingering essence on her skin when she rinsed her long ginger locks away with the warm water.

Disappointment settled in when she had to leave the steamy bathroom after she was done getting dressed. For all she knew, she could had just stayed there enjoying the aromatherapy the toiletries provided up until the water began to turn cold, but this wasn't her house and she was sure the others could also enjoy a nice warm bath to get rid of everything that had happened; just like she did.

Making her way towards the balcony, Alyson stopped to thank Hershel's oldest daughter not only for the things she had let her use, but for the clothes she had given her, even when the sweatpants fitted a little bit more snugly against her hips, rear and thighs, but then again, it wasn't anything uncomfortable. Maggie gave her a tight lipped smiled before nodding her head and making her way past Alyson towards the kitchen after she offered her guest something to eat. Alyson had gladly accepted, only noticing how hungry she was right then and how the idea of a decent meal lifted her spirits some.

At some point, Glenn had joined her. He didn't say a word at first and it didn't really bother her. She just kept eating her sandwich, enjoying his quiet company before the silence turned into meaningless conversation about their old lives and what not. She wasn't sure how late it had been when she finally got to lay down in the comforter that Maggie had laid on floor of her room, but as soon as her head touched the pillow and her back met the hard surface, she was out like a light, not being able to process how her body was going to be protesting in the morning. She just wanted to sleep; God know she really needed it.

* * *

She could feel sweat rolling down her back as she followed in Daryl's quiet footsteps throughout the woods. He took it on himself to follow through with the search for Sophia even when everyone else didn't. It had honestly bothered him, but it wasn't like their reasons weren't valid and since he was the only one that still could go on with it, he decided to do just that.

He was better off on his own anyway.

Alyson, however, decided she wanted to tag along. He had insisted with as little words as he could, that she stayed behind. That Hershel might still need her if something happened to Carl, but what Daryl didn't know was that there was someone more stubborn than him in the group and that was her.

She reassured him that Carl was fine and out of danger and that she could be of some help if he found the little girl. He felt his annoyance grow. She heard him mumble something before his back faced her as he began moving in the direction of the woods.

For a moment, she wasn't sure if she should follow him or just stay behind, which disappointed her some, but then she caught his gruffy voice again along with something about him leading the way.

Honestly, she could have squealed in delight, but decided to keep herself in check, however, there wasn't much she could do for the grin that plastered itself on her face.

Daryl picked the gentle stomping on her boots on the ground right behind him as she followed him. He had been trying to ignore her presence and how annoyed he was when the words coming from her mouth made his heart skip and his brain malfunction.

"I trust you" she had said or at least what he had picked up from the sentence. He stopped and turned to look at her. Her hands were fidgeting with her ginger locks as she tied them up in a messy bun at the top of her head.

"Let's go" she whispered, not daring to go ahead of him for fear of him changing his mind since he already laid out the rules.

* * *

Daryl knew what he was doing and she tried to mimic his steps one by one when they entered the forest. He hadn't said a word and she tried to pretend she wasn't even there, not wanting to mess his concentration; she too was still on weary of her surroundings.

It wasn't until they entered an abandoned house that she spoke, telling him she was going to look upstairs. He replied with a silent nod of his head and she moved stealthily throughout the house and up the stairs.

She didn't really know at what point it had started but she could feel her heart drumming loudly in her chest as her slender fingers held onto the knife she was carrying tightly, ready to plunge it into anything strange that stepped into her path. Slowly, her feet carried her to every single room she came across, inspecting them thoroughly before moving to the next one. Down stairs, no noise could be heard.

She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or alarmed.

Deciding on her first thought, she kept moving through the house, always double checking to make sure she hadn't missed something.

A hand made its way to her forehead as she descended the stairs, wiping away the sweat that had dripped from it as she shoved away the small pocket knife she had found back in the highway before a certain blue eyed redneck saved her ass from a herd of walkers she hadn't had noticed; at least not in time. Her green eyes examined each room she passed once she was downstairs as her eyes looked for the crossbow wielder that was her companion. When she didn't find him, she felt her anxiousness creep through the back of her head slowly settling itself into her shoulders like a heavy weight. A million thoughts began crossing her mind.

Just as she was about to rush outside, she noticed the back door opened.

A shift outside made her hold on to her breath as her fingers dug to her back pocket to pull out her knife. Each step forward was as silent as the last until she reached the door, slowly crouching down before peaking outside.

Green eyes perked up when she saw Daryl's back as he knelt down.

She quickly stood, glancing at him briefly before she repeated the action from before and tucked her knife back to where it had been.

Alyson's lips curled upwards in a tight lipped smile as she watched the redneck take a Cherokee rose in his hand and plucking it away from where it had grown. She might had not known Daryl from a very long time ago, but she knew that if he catch her staring at him, he was going to be mad or at least more annoyed than he had already been before so she decided to turn her back and go before he could turn around and find her staring.

The way back to the farm had been just as quiet as when they first left. By now, Alyson was beginning to feel the toll that being under such extreme heat was taking on her body. She was hungry, tired and sweaty and just wanted to get back. The day had been pretty long and what little trace they could find from Sophia, hadn't given her much hope. Daryl on the other end, was optimistic.

Alyson sighed as her steps followed Daryl's side by side. She had been looking down at the ground when he spoke.

"We're gonna find her. She's gonna be just fine." He said quietly and Alyson nodded her head, letting him know she heard him.

A brief silence settled between both of them.

"If you ever need a partner…" she began as she broke the contact from the ground to look at him. "I'll be around."

This time he nodded.

A tired smile appeared in her face when she glanced back at him, quietly letting him know it was there where they parted ways before turning from him.

Four steps in and she turned to him, walking backwards in the direction of the Greene house.

"By the way Daryl! Today was fun…" the smile on her face grew if only slightly more as she waved at him, not waiting to see his reaction when she turned back around and continued walking towards the farm house.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went by swiftly and before she knew it, it was already dark outside. She thanked everyone in the kitchen as she grabbed a plate of food before leaving the house. The heat of the day had cooled down some in the darkness of the night and she sighed in contentment when the light breeze met the exposed skin of her arms and neck as she made her way through the tents while she held the plate in her hands securely.

It wasn't until she was closed by that she noticed how his tent had been slightly further than the rest. She caught him sitting on a tree trunk, sharpening his hunting knife when she interrupted.

"Got you food…" she smiled down at him when he turned his head upwards to look at her and the plate she was offering him. His eyes met hers for a moment before settled his knife away to grab the plate.

"Didn't have to" he responded in a low voice as he began shoving the food into his mouth. He had been clearly starving.

Alyson tried to hold back a giggle before she sat next to him. Her green eyes wandered the expanse of the farm or at least what she could see past the tents and all while she rubbed the palms of her hands together and bit down on her lower lip unconsciously.

Suddenly Daryl's voice made her turn to him.

"You helped Rick's kid…" he trailed off, taking another bite of his food. It startled her for a moment. Daryl wasn't one to start conversations… unless he had alcohol in him.

"I-" she began before he interrupted her.

"You did the same with Jim back there" He said referring to the quarry right after Jim got bit. "Hell, you even pointed your damn gun to my head to save him"

"Didn't I apologize for that already?" her amused tone only made him scoff before he turned his eyes back down to his food, eating the remaining food.

She studied his profile as she turned her body in his direction yet her eyes trailed off once again, not wanting to stare at him for too long and make him feel uncomfortable she was already taking enough risks by sitting beside him. "I also needed to thank you… You saved my ass back there, in the highway"

"Got nothing to thank me for" he shrugged as he set the plate aside and wiped his hand against his pants before looking at her.

There was something intriguing about her and all in all, no matter how he tried, he still couldn't put his finger on it. Being the introvert person he was, he preferred to be on his own most of the time. He had been that way since he could remember and yet, every time she came close he allowed her, finding some type of comfort in the fact that she actually saw him as another survivor and went out of her way to include him and bond with him like she did with the rest of the group.

Were they friends? Not really. Not that he cared… much anyway.

"Just though I might let you know. That and I'm really sorry about your brother" she responded as she shifted her body slightly, straightening her back some before standing up. "Just so you know… I tried to help. Merle I mean. I tried to grab the key… I never meant to leave a man behind, at least not like that"

She gave him an apologetic smile as her hands disappeared in her back pockets while her shoulders hunched in a shrugging motion as she watched him. He remained silent for a few minutes before glancing back up at her.

"Merle's one tough son of a bitch. He don't die hard" His gaze left her when he reached for his crossbow, grabbing one of the arrows and using a dirty rag to clean it as neatly as he could in the dim light of the ember that were once a bonfire.

"Can't save everyone all the time, you know"

"Yeah, but have you met me?" she smiled sheepishly at him and he chuckled before putting the arrow he had been cleaning aside to grab another.

She could feel the end of their conversation nearing as an awkward silence engulfed the area, only the crickets singing and the faint voices of their fellow survivors filled the air before she dared break it.

"I'm gonna leave you to it." her hand delicately waved as she began walking away from him, however, Daryl's quiet voice made her turn around. Their eyes met.

"Don't take that weight into your shoulders. Can't be everybody's hero." His gaze deepened and she wasn't sure how long the eye contact lasted, but she was only aware she had stopped breathing when blue steered away from green. She bobbed her head up and down even when he wasn't watching her, but in truth, her response wasn't for him to see but for her to accept what he had just said to her.

His words weren't a wakeup call because she knew deep within herself that the pieces of the game weren't always in her favor, but he saw what she did. What she had done with Merle and Jim, then at the CDC with the group, with him and now Carl. He had been aware of just how much she was putting onto herself and sooner or later, the weight of everyone's life in her shoulders was going to make her crack, possibly endangering her own life in the process. He was right, but then again, wasn't he the one searching the woods day and night for a little girl that wasn't even his?

"You know…" She began after remaining silent for a moment. "That goes for both of us"

And it did. Daryl knew it.


End file.
